Harry Potter and His Other Half
by mel-smart
Summary: Harry has never been able to destroy Voldemort. Is it because he's missing a part of himself?
1. Default Chapter

Dumbledore tapped his glass for attention. Silence fell over the hall, everyone eager to hear what he had to say.

"As most of you have probably guessed, the annual Halloween ball is scheduled for next Friday. The day's lessons will be cancelled for preparations."

Whispers swept through the hall, excitement woken in the students.

"Dinner will begin at 7:00. Until then do try and do some homework."

His last comment was lost on the teenagers, minds already filled with ideas and plans.

Ginny turned to Harry, eager to discuss the dance, secretely hoping he would ask her. But he didn't seem to be excited like everyone else. He was wearing a nonchalant expression, his eyes fixed on the same point he had been staring at all night.

Sighing, she entered Hermione and Lavander's conversation about what kind of robes they were going to wear. If she couldn't go with Harry she at least wanted to look impressive for him.

Harry was in his own world, barely listening to the announcement. Balls held little interest for him, and since the Yule Ball in his fourth year he had never needed or wanted a date.

Ginny came to the front of his thoughts, but he quickly pushed back the idea. Not only would she probably say no and Ron would kill him for asking, but also he knew he couldn't be there for her like a proper boyfriend. Until he finally dealt with Voldemort, there would be no possibility of romance for him.

Ignoring the part of him that wanted to be a normal teenager worrying about his love life, he returned to thinking about Voldemort. While the Order knew nothing of his whereabouts or doings, it was obvious something was happening. Deatheater activity was increasing all over England, and rumours of the cult beginning in Europe were circulating, The dark wizard was obviously planning something.

This worried Harry. He knew that the wizarding world was much more prepared than last time, but he didn't know if it would be enough. Voldemort would be stronger than ever, and if Harry had been unable to destroy him so many times, how could he hope to defeat his nemesis this time?

Ron was sitting in dispair in the common room.

"What's wrong?" Harry asked, knowing full well what the answer would be.

"I don't have a date," he wailed.

"That's not so bad." Harry responded, trying to comfort him.

"Not so bad? Not so bad!" Ron demanded indigantly. "It's okay for you, you've got half the female population of Hogwarts running after you. But how am I suspossed to get a date?"

"Why don't you ask Hermione? Just as friends?"

"She already has a date"

Harry sighed. "If you're too scared to find a girl and ask her, then there's not much I can do."

"It hopeless!" Ron concluded, returning to his silent depression.

Harry just shook his head and left, more worried about his own problems than the fact Ron didn't have a date yet. There was still a week to go, he knew his friend would find someone.


	2. Default Chapter

The day started bright and early, though Harry saw little joy in the sunlight pouring into his room. His scar had been hurting all night and he had barely slept.

Slowly getting dressed, Harry tried desperetly to remember his dreams, but nothing would come. For the last few months it had been like this, only occasionally remembering snatches of laughter or the flicker of a dark room. Sure this had something to do with Voldemort's plan, he hated his inability to recall what he saw during the night.

Reaching the common room he was greeted with Hermione's usual cheer. "Good morning! It looks like it will be a beautiful day, doesn't it? Wonderful for shopping!"

He only nodded in reply, in no mood to make conversation.

"Are you okay?" she inquired, noticing his baggy eyes and disheveled hair.

"Sure. Is it Hogsmede today?"

This made her smile. "It is! And we can get robes for the ball!"

"I didn't think you worried about that kind of thing."

"There's nothing wrong with one night of make up and fancy robes, is there?" That defintely didn't sound like the normal Hermione.

"So who's your date?"

This made her flush a deep red. "Lee Jordan."

He laughed at her discomfort. "That'll be interesting."

She ignored his comment. "Let's go to breakfast."

At Hogsmede he waited patiently as Hermione explored the shops for all three of them.

"Ron, here try this on. And Harry, this will suit your eyes so well!"

After what seemed days she found suitable robes for them, in the confusion managing to allow Harry to pay for most of Ron's clothes.

She was getting very excited about the ball, but he just wasn't worried. Without a date or any real incentive to go he didn't feel that his robes were very important, though she appreciated her effort.

"It's just wonderful, isn't it?" she exclaimed when they took a break for a Butterbeer. "It'll be so much fun!"

"But I don't even have a date!" Ron exclaimed, having agonized over this ever since the announcement had been made.

"Why don't you go with Luna?" she suggested

"As if I would be caught dead going anywhere with her!"

Hermione quickly surveryed the bar to make sure she wasn't near by before fixing Ron with a disapproving look. "She is very nice, you know."

He didn't even bother responding to that comment, so she tried again. "What about Cho Chang?"

Now it was Ron who quickly looked around, searching Harry for any sign of emotion.

"It wouldn't bother me, Ron." He assured him. "We were over long ago and I don't regret it."

"If you're sure then," he repleid. "If you're absolutely sure."

But Harry knew he didn't need to respond. When Ron wore an expression like that there was no stopping him.


	3. Default Chapter

Ron's ears disappeared into his hair as they turned a bright red in anticipation of embarrassment. He figured that since they only met on the quidditch field if she rejected him it wouldn't be the end of his life. But as that moment came closer his logic was leaving him.

Gathering up his nerve, he approached Cho as she worked in the library; fortunately alone; and cleared his throat. She looked up from her book, waiting for him to speak.

His ears tuned even redder, the blush spilling onto his cheeks. "Well, er, Cho."

"Yes?" she asked calmly.

Well, she was at least listening.

Taking a deep breath, he blurted out his question "Wouldyouliketogototheballwithme?"

She laughed, not creuelly but cheerfully, a pretty laugh that invited those around her to join in.

"Did you just ask me to the ball?"

The redness reaching his nose and forhead, he replied quietly, "yes".

"That'd be great!" Standing up, Cho gathered up her books to leave. "I'll meet you in front of the Hall on Friday then."

Giving him one last smile, she left.

Ron could do nothing but stare after her, surprised at her answer. When it had finally sunk in, a huge smile formed on his face.

"I have a date!" he shouted to nobody, drawing the attention of the deadly librarian.

Not even noticing, he skipped out of the library.

When Friday rolled around, Harry was not so glad with the night's prospects. His friends had talked endlessly about their dates and Harry still had no one.

He sighed. He had wanted so much to ask Ginny but he knew that was impossible. It would create so much controversy with Ron and all the Weasley… and she deserved someone better. Someone who could always be there. Someone who didn't have to face Voldemort.

Realising time was getting on, he went to the wardrobe for his robes, passing Ron staring into the mirror.

"These were the right robes to get, weren't they Harry?" he asked, begging for support. "Do I look alright?"

Surveying his friend in crimson robes lined with black, Harry answered honestly, "You look great, Ron."

Momentarily the worry left his face, smiling as he saw what Harry saw. But then the stress lines returned. He wasn't stunningly handesome, and he was sure he would blunder through the evening.

Dressing into his new robes of silvery-grey that seemed to shimmer green in the light, Harry didn't bother fussing about his appearance. His hair would never stay down and there was nothing else he could do.

As the clock struck 6:30 he left the comfort of his curtined sanctuary.

"Come on Ron, the girls will be ready soon."

At the word 'girls' he stiffened again; his time in front of the mirror had done nothing to soothe his nerves.

They descended the stairs, Harry still wrapped up in his own gloomy thoughts, hardly thinking about Haloween or the social even to come.


	4. Default Chapter

Harry and Ron had waited for 15 minutes in the common room, seeing many of their fellow students heading down to the Great Hall or waiting like them for partners. Ron had become restless, twisting the edge of his robes in his hands again and again until they wrinkled, then feverously flattening them to make them remain straight,

They heard the click of high heels on the girl's stairs again, looking up again.

What Harry saw took his breath away. Everything left his mind but the image in front of him of Ginny Weasley gracefully descending. Their eyes met as she walked slowly to extend the moment as long as possible.

Feeling the suppressed love welling up inside him, all common sense evaporated. He forgot every reason he had to stay away from her, leaving him with only the with to hold her close to him.

She finally reached the bottom stair, her heart racing. He was finally paying attention to her!

He took a step towards her. "You look…" he paused, searching for the right word… "incredible."

Looking down, the Weasly blush swept across her cheeks.

In the background Ron also turned red, but for an entirely different reason.

Harry didn't even notice him, entirely focues on Ginny. He took another step towards her, tentaviely pulling up her chin.

He had planned to say something, but when he looked into her eyes, he could not find the words. All he knew was that he wanted to kiss her.

Lowering his head, he gently put his lips to hers'. She responded by slipping her hands around his waist, tilting up her head. Her mouth was just starting to open- but Ron had had enough.

"Harry," he warned, leaving no friendship or happiness in his voice.

Ignorant to his friend's rage, Harry let his tounge slip into Ginny's mouth, caressing her mouth gently.

"Harry!"

This time he heard his friend's yell, and reluctantly broke away but didn't move his hands away from Ginny.

"Do you have a date for the ball?" he asked quietly.

She felt her hear soar. She had been kissed by the boy she had had a crush on for six years and now he was asking her to the dance!

"She's not going with you." Ron interjected.

They both turned to face him. Ginny's expression was furious, Harry's flabbergasted.

"Why not?" he asked.

"Because you didn't even want to go with her until she came down the stairs looking like that." He retorted.

"How do you know that?" Now Harry was beginning to get angry.

"Because you would have told me!" Ron was yelling again.

"No I wouldn't have! I don't have to tell you everything!"

Ron stopped short, unable to comprehend what had just been said. "But you're my best friend."

Quickly changing the subject, Harry raised the problem again. "Then why don't you want me going out with your sister?"

"I won't let you break her heart." He had stopped yelling but this protectiveness of his sister made itself forceful enough.

"What makes you think I'll break her heart?"

"She doesn't understand you like Hermione and I do."

Harry had expected a confrontation but this he didn't understand. "What has that got to do with anything?"

"Because she won't understand when you desert her."

"I won't desert her!" Harry was amazed at the accusation.

"If how you treat everyone else in your life as any kind of indication I seriously doubt that."

His mouth opened to retaliate, to remind him how important his friends were to him, but then he saw Hermione, nodding her head. She agreed with him! How could she agree? He remembered all their years together. All the fun times, and when they had faced danger together, the worry he felt when he had had to leave them…

Ron was right. He let his hands fall away from Ginny. He hadn't even realised they were still there.

"Harry," she breathed.

He looked at her and saw the love and innonce in her eyes, and the worry. She deserved better.

"I'm sorry," he murmered.

"What?" her shaky voice foretold tears.

"You deserve better than this. Than me." He pulled away from her completely.

"Don't you think I can decide that?"

He ignored the question. "Goodbye Ginny."

"Where are you going?"

Harry turned back to the boy's dormitories.

Seeing tears in both pairs of eyes, Ron realised he had gone too far, "Harry, mate."

"Enjoy the dance, Ron," he didn't even look back.

Ron sighed.

"Why did you do that?" Ginny demanded as one tear escaped, running down her cheek.

"I had to Ginny."

"HAD TO! You just HAD to ruin my life!" Another tear escaped, and another, splashing down like a waterfall when the rain falls.

"Ginny, your life's not ruined." Ron tried to convince her.

"How can you say that? He kissed me, Ron. And you scared him away!" Picking up her robes, she turned and ran back up the stairs.

Ron just stared after her. "I was just trying to protect her." He commented, trying now to convince himself.

"I know Ron. But you saw how she reacted."

Ron slumped onto the couch, angry with himself and upset with the whole world.

"Come on, get up. Cho will be waiting for you." Hermione reminded him, but knew the evening would now hold little enjoyment for them.


End file.
